Lovebirds
by Unicool
Summary: This story takes place after the events of Rio, but before those of Rio 2. It tells about what Blu, Jewel and their friends pass through in their lives.
1. Samba dates

Lovebirds

 **Author's note:** This story takes place after the events of Rio, but before those of Rio 2. I sincerely hope you enjoy this work of fiction. I'm a huge fan of Rio and can't get enough of it, so i decided to give this a shot.

Chapter 1

Samba dates

"Table for two, please." Blu said. His new girlfriend, Jewel, stood next to him.

"Aight." Pedro said. He, together with Nico, ran the Samba Club. He fluttered towards a table, taking Blu and Jewel with him. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked, getting a pencil and notepad out.

"I'll have a mango juice." Jewel said.

"Do you have hot cocoa?" Blu asked, longing for something from back home.

"Hot what now?" Pedro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Cocoa."

"What's that?"

"It's milk with chocolate..."

"Sounds funky. But sorry, we don't have that."

"Mango juice sounds lovely." Blu said with a smile.

"Two mango juice, coming up." Pedro said before flying off.

Jewel looked at Blu and smiled, almost forgetting the music that was playing in the background. Blu looked back at her with the look of love in his eyes. He was still new to this whole ordeal, so it looked a little awkward.

"I love you, Blu." Jewel said.

"I love you too, Jewel." Blu said back.

They stared into each others eyes for a while. The music seemed to fade away slowly as they only could notice each other.

They were suddenly interrupted by Pedro, Bringing them their drinks.

"Here ya go. Mango juice from the freshest mangoes around."

"Thanks, Pedro." Blu said, taking the drinks from him, giving one to Jewel.

Jewel took a sip of her juice, waiting for Blu to do the same. After a bit Blu gave in and tried the juice himself. "It's... Nice..." He said, still not being used to the new tropical flavors round him.

"It'll grow on you." Jewel said.

"Just like you did." Blu said.

Jewel smiled kindly at Blu, drinking some more of her juice.

The two birds spent some time sipping their juice, not talking all that much. They mostly complimented each other and gave each other loving looks.

"Shall we dance?" Jewel asked.

"Sure." Blu said, finishing his juice.

Jewel flew off to the dance floor, waiting for Blu, who walked up not much later. Jewel bumped into him and started to dance. Blu wasn't as familiar with dancing as she was, so he just did his best to imitate her movements, careful not to step on her feet.

As light as it was when they arrived at the club, it was quite dark by now. Blu and Jewel had spend their entire evening at the Samba Club.

"I had a great night, Blu. Thank you." Jewel said, giving Blu a kiss on the side of his beak.

Blu smiled. "Always happy to make you happy, angel." Blu said.

"Let's go home." Jewel said, flying off.

Blu didn't say anything, but just flew with her.

End of chapter one. Once again, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try and update it as frequently as possible. Stay tuned for following chapters.


	2. No lonely nights

**Author's note:** Thank you guys so much for your nice reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll be writing more chapters, since I'm really enjoying to do so.

Chapter 2

No lonely nights

Blu and Jewel arrived home. It was almost midnight, but Blu wasn't tired yet. However, since Jewel went to bed, Blu decided to join her. "Goodnight Blu." Jewel said, tugging herself in. "Goodnight, Jewel..." Blu said back to her. He knew he wouldn't sleep for a while. Due to still being in his Minnesota time.

Blu made sure to cuddle with Jewel before she would fall asleep. They kissed, cuddled and lovingly played with each other for a while before Jewel cut it off and decided to go to sleep as she was very tired from the fun night they had at the Samba Club. Blu couldn't get enough of Jewel, and would spend the rest of his life cuddling with her if he could, but eventually drifted off to sleep himself. It was hard for him because of the new sounds that came from the jungle. Most of these sounds weren't around in Minnesota so Blu listened to them carefully.

Later in the night, when Blu was finally asleep, he extended his wing to give Jewel a hug. He soon found out Jewel wasn't in bed next to him. He opened his eyes and looked around, noticing Jewel was gone. "Jewel?" He asked. "Where are you?" Blu got out of his bed, which was just a pile of soft leaves, and went outside. As soon as he stepped outside he bumped into Jewel.

"Oh!" Jewel exclaimed.

"Jewel!" Blu said.

Jewel looked at Blu.

"What are you doing out here?" Blu asked.

"Nothing."  
"Why aren't you inside?"  
"I wanted fresh air." Jewel said, looking away.

"Jewel..."  
"I just had a bad dream, okay."

"What was it about?"

"It... Well..." Jewel paused for a bit, seeming worried. "It was about losing you."

"Oh Jewel, you'll never lose me. We're chained together, remember?"

"You're such an idiot..." Jewel said with a loving smile.

"Can i help you get over it?" Blu asked.

Jewel thought for a bit. She smiled. "Maybe you can." She said, stepping a bit closer, a determined look in her eyes. She ran the tip of her wing across Blu's chest. She pushed him inside, back onto the bed. [ **Let me know if you want me to write out what they did** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **]**

The next morning Jewel was awake first. She left Blu to sleep in, as she had been doing ever since they were together. She went out to collect seeds for breakfast. After a while Blu woke up before she was back. This time around Blu knew that Jewel would be out looking for their breakfast. He was proven right upon Jewels arrival.

"Thanks Jewel." Blu said. "But wouldn't it be nice to go to Linda for breakfast some time?"

"I guess we could do so some time." Jewel said.

"Great! I'd love to eat something from back home."

Blu gave her a small kiss on her beak.


	3. Sunset

**Author's note:** I'm super glad you guys like it! Thank you so much for your nice reviews. There is a major reference in this chapter. If you get it, you're awesome!

Chapter 3

Sunset

That evening Blu asked Jewel to come to the pagoda where they spent their first night together. Upon Jewels arrival she noticed Blu was already there. She went to sit next to him.

"Hey Blu." She said.

"Hi Jewel." Blu said back.

"Why did you ask me to come here?"

Blu showed her the beautiful sunset that was going on. "This."  
"It's beautiful, Blu."  
"Just like you."

Jewel smiled and the two looked at the sunset, saying nothing for minutes.

"Jewel?" Blu asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"I... I have something to tell you..."  
"Go on."  
"Well... I don't know what it is that makes me love you so."

Jewel smiled.

"I only know I never want to let you go." Blu continued. "You started something. Can't you see, Jewel?"

"I..." Jewel said, being cut off by Blu

"Ever since we met you've had a hold on me. It just happens to be true, I only want to be with you."

Blu finally looked at Jewel, after looking away for his monologue. Jewel kissed him on the beak, not wanting to let go of him. Blu was kind of surprised, but just went with it. After a bit Jewel broke the kiss. "You're so sweet, Blu." She said. Blu smiled and wrapped his wing around her as they continued to watch the sunset.

Jewel fell asleep under Blu's wing, but Blu had no idea of it. "Let's go home." He said as the sun finally disappeared under the horizon. Upon not getting any response from Jewel he noticed she was asleep. Blu smiled awkwardly as he didn't know what to do, nor did he know two little familiar birds were right behind him.

"You two are so made for each other." Pedro said.

Blu looked around and noticed him, together with Nico.

"You must have been real confident to have her fall asleep like that." Nico said.

"Oh no." Blu said. "We were just watching the sunset, I think she's not really asleep."

"She looks pretty asleep." Nico said.

"Like a bear in hibernation." Pedro added.

"Guys, guys..." Blu said, looking at Jewel with a lovingly smile. "You'll wake her."

"Aight, you will see us... Later." Pedro said, flying off.

"Later Blues." Nico said, flying after him.

"Yes, see you around."

Blu made sure to keep Jewel warm as he watched over the city. The lights in the city all went on one by one as the sky began getting darker. The darker it got, the more Blu wanted to go home, to the safety of the sanctuary and his own, warm, soft pile of leaves. But at the same time, he didn't want to wake Jewel. He didn't have to though, because soon after she woke herself.

"Blu?" She asked.

"Yes, Jewel?"

"How long was I asleep?"  
"Only about half an hour. It really gets dark quickly around here."

Jewel smiled.

"Can we go home? I don't like the darkness around here."

"Sure, Blu." She said, giving him a kiss on the side of his beak.

The two birds flew off, going back to their own nest.


	4. Surprise

Chapter 4

Surprise

A few days went by, mostly spent with each other, around the nest, the Samba Club or nearby Rio de Janeiro in general. This day, however, would be different. Today was the day Blu and Linda first met, and they always celebrated as his birthday, since they didn't know his real one. Jewel knew today would be that day. She woke extra early to make sure she could give Blu an extra special day.

Eventually Blu woke up. Every day he would wake up earlier than the day before, getting used to Brazilian times. He noticed Jewel wasn't there, but figured she'd just be out looking for breakfast, as she always did. He was sort of right as Jewel came back with breakfast. It was something different than the usual nuts and seeds. Jewel had brought a travel sized packet of Fruity Krunch. Blu had told her about how much he liked it so she figured he's like some for breakfast.

"Oh, Jewel." He said as he noticed it. "You didn't have to do that." Blu gave her a hug as thanks.

"Of course I do. It's your birthday after all." She said with a smile.

"You're always so nice to me."  
"If there's ever anyone nice to anyone, it's you being nice to me."

Blu gave her a kiss and opened the packet. "Well, no time to waste then." He said, eating some of it. "Want some?"

"No, thank you, Blu." Jewel said. "I brought some nuts for myself."  
"No really, try it." Blu said with his mouth full.

Carefully Jewel tried some. She liked it, but didn't want to eat Blu's birthday food. "It's nice..." She said.

Blu smiled. "It'll grow on you."

Jewel giggled a little, as she said the same thing earlier. "Just like you did."

The two ate the packet Jewel had brought and left the nuts to be eaten another day.

Jewel had planned more for Blu's birthday though. She was going to show him the most beautiful places around, since he hadn't been there for very long.

"Come on, Blu. We have a long way to go!" She said, taking off.

"Where are we going?" Blu said, following her.

"Somewhere special for your birthday, you'll see."

"Oh, okay." Blu said in an exited tone.

After an entire day of visiting the nicest places in and around Rio, they finally went to a stop on top of the Christ the Redeemer statue. The night had already fallen and Blu and Jewel looked over the city lights in all their glory.

"Jewel?" Blu asked.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the amazing birthday. I didn't think you'd remember."

Jewel gave him a kiss on the side of his beak. "How could I possibly forget the birthday of the most important bird in the world?"

Blu smiled, not knowing what to say back.

Jewel kissed him again, this time on his beak. Blu had gotten a little more experienced over the past time so he knew what to do this time around, making the kiss only more enjoyable. Blu eventually broke the kiss.

"I love you, Jewel."  
"I love you too, Blu."


	5. Morning rush

Chapter 5

Morning rush

Two more weeks passed. Jewels birthday wasn't much later than Blu's. Now was his turn to give Jewel the best birthday of her life, and he knew exactly how to do so. He made sure to wake up before she did, so she wouldn't have to find breakfast today.

Jewel woke up and saw that, to her surprise, Blu was awake already.

"Aren't you a little early?" She asked with a smile.

"You can stay in bed, Jewel. I will look for breakfast today." Blu said before flying off.

Jewel looked dazed for a minute, but decided to make herself comfortable in bed again. She closed her eyes and fell asleep not much later.

In fact, Blu wasn't going to look for breakfast. He had something else in mind. He went out looking for the illusive Brazil Nut. He knew it was Jewels favorite, but she rarely ate it due to its rarity.

After a while of searching Blu finally found one. He now understood why Jewel didn't go out looking for more. It took a lot of energy for a single nut.

Instead of bringing it back home to Jewel, Blu had another idea. He wanted to use the nut for something even more special. He flew to the Samba Club where he met Nico. Pedro was still sleeping off a hangover.

"Hey Blues. You're a little early, club isn't open yet." Nico said, greeting Blu.

"I know, but I have an idea and I need your cooperation."  
"Alright, tell me."

Blu whispered his plan to Nico to make sure nobody else would hear it.

Nico thought for a moment. "I think we can handle it." He said.

"Thank you so much." Blu said.

"Now hurry to your birdie, you don't want to make her wait on her own birthday."

"See you later, Nico." Blu said, flying off.

"Later, Blues." Nico said, taking the Brazil Nut inside.

Blu hurried back, hoping he didn't take too long. He'd have to explain why he took so long to Jewel otherwise. Upon his arrival back home he noticed Jewel being awake again. Blu came back empty handed and with a sad look on his face.

"Blu? What's wrong?" Jewel asked kindly.

"I think it'd be better if you get breakfast. I couldn't find anything."

"Awww." Jewel said, giving Blu a comforting hug.

Behind her back Blu smiled, knowing his plan was working.

"Let's find some together, that way you'll know where to find it too!"

"Alright..." Blu said, giving his sad face again.

The two birds flew off to search for their breakfast together, but Blu couldn't keep his mind off the surprise he had planned for Jewels birthday. The more he thought about it, the more he worried about something screwing his plan up.

"Hey! Are you paying attention?" Jewel asked suddenly.

"Yes, of course." Blu said, snapping out of his thoughts.

Jewel looked at him.

"I'm just a bit disappointed that I couldn't find breakfast for your birthday." He said.

Jewel smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "Don't worry. Just remembering is enough for me."  
Blu smiled. If this was enough already, wait until she find out about his surprise.

 **Author's note:** Cliffhanger :D


	6. Evening of love

Chapter 6

Evening of love

Later that day, when Blu and Jewel were just going about their day as if it was nothing special, Blu approached Jewel.

"Jewel?"  
"Yes, Blu?"  
"I have one more thing planned for your birthday."  
"Oh. And that is."  
Blu smiled. "Just follow me to the Samba Club."  
"Alright, but just this once." She said jokingly as the two birds flew off.

A bit later they arrived at the club. They were greeted by Nico, who pretended he knew nothing of any plan.

"Table for two, please." Blu asked, knowing Nico had already reserved the nicest table for them.  
"Follow me." Nico said, leading them to a table next to an opening in the tarps the club was constructed of. It looked out over the water, with part of the city before it.  
"Nice table, eh." Blu said as they were sitting down.  
"It's beautiful." Jewel said.  
"Special for your birthday."  
"Thank you, Blu."  
"Only the best for you."  
Jewel gave him a small kiss.

Pedro came flying in, actually not knowing anything about Blu's plan.  
"Aight, you two in for mango juice again?" He said, getting his pencil and notepad out again.  
"Sure." Jewel said.  
Blu thought for a moment, but since he didn't want to have something he didn't like this evening he just went with mango juice as well.  
"Yes." He said.  
"Comin' up!" Pedro said, flinging his notepad and pencil away, having not written anything on them.

Blu stared lovingly into Jewel eyes, knowing the biggest surprise was still to come. Jewel looked back at him. The same look of love in her eyes, but she was oblivious to any more surprises.

Pedro came back a bit later with two mango juices. "Not as fresh as last time, but just as delicious." He said before flying off. "Thank you." Blu tried to say, but he was away already.

Jewel started sipping from her juice, as did Blu. He enjoyed it more now that he had gotten more accustomed to the tropical flavors of fruits around here.

After they both had finished their drink Nico came back to them. "Ready?" He asked Blu.  
"Ready." Blu answered.  
Jewel looked confused as Nico flew away again.

"Don't worry, it's all part of my plan." Blu said. "My plan of making this your best birthday ever."  
"Blu, it already is my best birthday ever. I got to spend it with you."  
"Well, it's going to be even bester." Blu said.

Nico came back with a large nut and set it down on the table.  
"One beautiful nut, picked by Blu himself, especially for Miss Jewel." Nico said, pretending to read it from a piece of paper.  
"Oh Blu. A Brazil Nut. Where did you find it?"  
"When I said I didn't find anything this morning, I did find this. I figured it'd make a great birthday present."  
"You're the sweetest bird ever." Jewel said, giving him another kiss.  
"And Jewel..."  
"Yes?"  
"Will you marry me?" Blu asked, visibly nervous.

Jewel smiled and a tear of joy rolled down her face.

 **Author's note:** Birds can't actually cry, unless they have an eye problem. Nor can Spix's Macaws open Brazil Nuts in real life, their beaks aren't strong enough. It works for the story though Anyway, cliffhanger :P


	7. Yes

Chapter 7

Yes

"Yes!" Jewel immediately yelled. She hugged Blu tightly, shedding tears of joy behind his back. Blu smiled, not sure how to react, so he just hugged her back.

"I promised myself not to cry." Nico said, bursting out in tears. Pedro had just joined in, oblivious of what was happening. He let Nico cry into his shoulder.

"Did he say something bad about samba again?" He asked.

"No, Pedro." Nico said. "They're getting married."

Jewel finally released Blu. She looked at him, but quickly kissed him on his beak. Blu lived in with the kiss, forgetting everything around them. After the long kiss, Blu noticed Nico and Pedro, and even Rafael, who had joined in just too late to see it all happen, looking at them. He looked down, avoiding their eyes, as if he was ashamed.

"Blu, come on, at least look at your fiancé." Rafael said to Blu, having heard the news from Nico.

Blu looked up at Jewel, who was looking at him rather nicely. Blu looked back at her. He felt really special right now. He was about to marry the most beautiful bird in the world.

Later that night, when Rafael and Pedro had already left, as had most other birds at the Club, there were still three birds in the Samba Club. One of them was Nico, who had to run the place, and the other two were Blu and Jewel. They had been more in love this night than most other nights it seemed.

"Did you like my surprise?" Blu asked, knowing the answer, but still wanting to hear it.

Blu, you're the most special bird in the world for me. Doing something as amazing as this is the best thing that has ever happened to me."  
Blu smiled.  
Jewel kissed him again.

"Alright lovebirds, hate to break it to you, but club's closed." Nico said, fluttering up to them.

"Is it that late already?" Blu asked.

"You should have left more than an hour ago, but I didn't want to interrupt you."  
"I'm terribly sorry." Blu said. "Linda never let me stay up this late."  
Jewel smiled. "Let's not hold Nico up any longer." She said.

"Alright. See you later, Nico." Blu said.

"Later Blues. Later Jewel." Nico said.

Jewel took the Brazil Nut and flew back towards home with Blu.

"Jut how late did Linda let you stay up for?" Jewel asked on their way home.

"In weekends I could stay up to 12AM, but on weekdays I had to sleep at 10PM." Blu said.

Jewel giggled. "How sweet."

"I sneaked out sometimes." Blu asked, a little embarrassed about his bed times.

"And what would you do then?"

"Read books." Blu said, exited. He didn't know that that was a lame thing to sneak out for.

Jewel smiled. "You really were the rebel back in Minnesota."  
"Yeah, you could say that." Blu said, not realizing Jewels sarcasm.

They arrived home not much later. Jewel instantly drags Blu inside to give something nice back for all the amazing work he had done for her today. Blu took the nut inside, making sure nothing would happen to it as they had fun the rest of the night.


	8. Split

**Author's note:** Thanks again for all the nice comments I get, even outside of this website. You're all very positive, which keeps me positive. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 8

Split.

The next morning Jewel woke first, as usual, but Blu didn't take long to wake up after her. He found her opening the Brazil Nut. He smiled at her.

"Need any help opening that?" He asked.

At that moment the nut split open.  
"Nope." Jewel said, proud of her work.

"You're pretty good with that beak." Blu said.

Jewel turned to Blu, giving her best bedroom eyes.  
"I didn't mean it that way..." Blu said, realizing what she though he meant.

"Do you want to mean it that way?" Jewel asked, closing in on him.

"Well..." Blu said before being cut of by someone calling outside.

"Oh, lovebirds? You two awake yet?" From the voice it could be heard that Rafael was calling.

"Oh, it seems we have a visitor." Blu said, easing away from Jewel, getting to Raphael.

"Just about." He said

"Good. We have seventeen children and one egg we want you to look out for." Rafael said.

"What?" Blu said.

"What!" Jewel yelled, who had overheard the conversation.

"Haha, just kidding guys. We actually came to get you two. It's almost noon already."

"We?" Blu asked.

"Yes, Eva is on her way."  
"Oh, okay." Blu said.

Jewel joined the conversation outside as well.

"Jewel!" Rafael exclaimed. "Mind if I steal Blu for a men's night out? Eva will pick you up for a ladies night."

Jewel though about it for a bit. "Well... Okay..." She said.

"Hurray, Blu. We'll have a lot of fun I'm sure."

"But..." Jewel started. "No other women and don't drink too much, Blu." She said, nearing Blu.

"Of course not, honey." Blu said, knowing he wouldn't see anyone more beautiful anyway. "See you tonight, honey." Blu said as he flew away with Raphael.  
Jewel smiled as she watched the two fly away.

Not much later Eva came to pick Jewel up for their ladies night.  
"So, you ready for our special night?" She said.  
"Yeah." Jewel answered. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"To a very special place..." Eva answered, flying away with Jewel.

And so Blu and Jewels home was quickly left alone and they were both out to have a great night each.


	9. Men's night

**Author's note:** I am so incredibly sorry for leaving you guys hanging. I just haven't been up for writing for a long time. I just watched Rio again yesterday and figured i'd give it a shot again. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 9

Men's night.

Rafael flew with Blu. "I'm sure you'll like your men's night." He said. They met with Pedro and Nico at the edge of the city. "Hey Blues, you up for it?" Pedro asked as they arrived.

"Up for what?" Blu asked.  
"Men's night of course." Nico said. "We have it every now and then and we figured we'd include our newest friend."  
"That's awfully nice of you." Blu said with a smile. He didn't like leaving Jewel behind, but he knew she'd have a great time with Eva.

The four birds flew to a club. This time it wasn't the Samba Club. "Aight Blu." Pedro started. "This is a whole 'nother club."  
"Yeah, this one's rough, not like ours." Nico added.  
"But don't be afraid, as long as you don't stir up stuff too much..." Rafael said.  
"W-what?" Blu exclaimed with a gulp.

The other birds laughed.  
"It'll be alright, Blu." Rafael said.

They landed at the new club. It had a small sign with something written on it. It was another language with odd letters, so Blu couldn't read it. Inside the four went to sit at a table. The music was very different to the Samba Club, and so were the birds inside. Most spoke an odd language Blu didn't understand and had more browns, grays and black as colour.

As Nico, Pedro and Rafael ordered a drink, Blu did so too, ordering the same. What Blu didn't know was that this drink had a lot more alcohol in it that anything at the Samba Club.

"You sure about that, Blues?" Pedro asked.  
"That's pretty strong stuff if you aren't accustomed to it." Rafael added.

"Guys, i can take it. I won't be defeated by a mere drink." Blu said, faking his confidence in front of his friends.

After a few sips Blu found his drink very tasty. The rest of the evening he wanted more and more, keeping up with his drinking buddies.

Though it didn't take long for Blu to get kinda drunk, Nico was even quicker.

"Little birds just can't handle it." Rafael said jokingly.  
"I can take anything." Nico said, taking another swig.  
"I'm not even a little bird." Blu said. "But i'll take a water now..." He wasn't feeling too well, never having been drunk before.

The birds left a while later, not wanting to get Blu too sick, and Rafael already had to carry Nico, who had fallen asleep. On the way out Blu clumsily bumped into another bird. He said something to Blu, talking in the odd language. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to..." Blu said as the other bird was ready to fight him. Luckily for Blu Rafael spoke the language. He said something to the bird and they hugged, as if they had been friends all their life.

The birds flew off, Rapael still carrying Nico. It didn't take very long for them to be at Blu's nest again.

"I'll see you later." Rapael said. "But first i have to get these misfits back home." He added as he was the only one reasonably sober still.

"Thanks, Rafi." Blu said, flying the last bit to his nest by himself.


End file.
